1. Field
The present invention is related to malware threat detection in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods and systems for the detection of malware in a computer system (e.g. the detection software viruses) generally employ signature-based detection through systems that search the computer software for data patterns that have previously been identified with malicious software. However, since the number of known malicious data patterns can be very large, searching a computer system for all known malicious data patterns can impair the computer's performance. Therefore there is need for methods and systems that are able to identify evidence of malware in a computer system without the need to search all possible malicious data patterns for all possible threats each time a computer system is scanned for malware.